


西校区，一段校史（节选）

by ParisFreeway



Series: 北京故事 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisFreeway/pseuds/ParisFreeway
Summary: 西校区位于中国北京圆明园“内侧”，是一所由亚洲诸国联合建立的魔法学校，旨在加强亚洲青少年巫师的交流，以及对圆明园这一争议遗址进行联合发掘。在2017年的秋季学期，西校区迎来了伊凡莫尼的客人，两所学校宣布将共同举办中美巫师学生竞技会。然而，一群不速之客闯入了开学典礼。故事就此展开。
Series: 北京故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879360





	1. 已出场人物简介及相关剧情概述

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章共分为五小节，包括对已出场组织、人物的介绍，与人物相关的主要剧情概述，以及对特殊词条（如特定物品、事件）的简介。试阅部分未包含的剧情前均有【涉及剧透】的标识。现列出本章主要条目。  
> 一、西校区  
> 二、昆仑西校区  
> 三、749局  
> 四、世家  
> 五、伊凡莫尼交流团  
> 本篇为系列故事的第一部，将以中美学生竞技会的落幕为结束。第二部则将讲述李永钦、宋雨琦、池韩率三人的苦海航行故事，以及金泰妍、董思成、郑在玹等人的昆仑之旅。

一、西校区

1 、校名来源及校史简介

· 不同于其余魔法学校，西校区的建立与巫师政府关系密切。 20 世纪 80 年代末，包括中国大陆、韩国、泰国、哈萨克斯坦在内的东亚、中亚与东南亚国家巫师政府在中国北京签署《亚洲青年巫师交流协作倡议书》（以下简称《倡议书》）。同年，亚洲青年巫师交流协作基金会在中国北京成立，并提出创办亚洲巫师国际学校的计划。 1994 年 7 月，学校主校区落成，定名为 “ 西校区 ” ，并于同年开始运营。其中一至七年级实行巫师通识教育，研究院则专门培养古代魔法遗迹研究的专业人才。

· 根据学校章程，西校区的建立源于冷战后亚洲各国巫师加强交流的愿望，也与对圆明园这一争议遗址的发掘直接相关。然而，在 2017 年的昆仑事件之后，另一派说法在校园内甚嚣尘上，即认为最早的西校区于 20 世纪初在昆仑山遗址建立（以下简称昆仑西校区），旨在发掘与研究当地的特殊矿产 “ 劫灰 ” ，而如今的西校区保存着其时的部分成果，并秘密地继承前人遗志。

昆仑西校区的往事亦在这一时期重见天日。其中最著名的传闻是昆仑山地区原住民在 20 世纪上半叶的数次暴动均与校方相关， 1948 年的 “8.19 大爆炸 ” 更直接导致了学校的消失。对于当下的西校区与学生而言，这并不是一段光荣的历史。

* 正文中相关表述见 Chap.４  《闵熙珍的演讲》； Chap.７ 《夜航船》

* 附 1 ：昆仑事件【涉及剧透】：

2017 年 9 月 14 日， 8 名外来者闯入西校区的开学典礼，自称是昆仑西校区部分教师的后人，并宣称掌握着劫灰的大批量运输技术与精炼方法。其领导者要求以此交换经济利益与团体的合法身份。大量学生目睹了闯入者与教师的战斗，包括远道来访的伊凡莫尼学生交流团，这导致昆仑事件在校园内产生了极为深远的震动，并最终引发建校以来最大的骚乱。

需要指出，昆仑的来访者们并未完全吐露实情。其技术均建立在对加工者进行人体改造的基础上，难以大规模复制。 749 技术部门与校研究院试图对此做更深入的研究，但关键的试验对象被不明人士所劫持，下落尚未明确，因此这一项目被暂时搁置。

2 、作为校址的圆明园

·  根据档案，圆明园在雍正年间已经成为皇帝接待境内巫术家族与门派领导者的场所，乾隆五十八年的起居注中更出现了数位时任英国魔法部官员者的名字。 20 世纪 70 年代中期， 749 局联合故宫博物院，着手破解圆明园的残存结界，发现这所园林的遗址上叠加着大量的空间与飞路。结合皇室档案记载，发掘小组推测圆明园内可能存在数条通往清朝国境内巫师聚居区的单向通道。该遗址因此受到高度重视，被认为是填补中国大陆本土巫术使用者历史的关键拼图。相关表述见Chap.4《闵熙珍的演讲》。

2008 年，在第三届结界研究国际研讨会上，数位西校区教授联名发表报告，提出圆明园内可能存在类似于北新桥锁龙井遗址的装置，直接连通在中国民间传说中被称为 “ 苦海 ” 的地下水域。相关研究正在进行中。

* 附 2 ：北新桥锁龙井遗址发掘报告（节选）

遗址类型为古井，位于北京市内，靠近 5 号线北新桥地铁站，编号 J1.

井口为圆形，地面残余部分石砌井台，地下为砖井。井口直径 1.2 米。井内堆积分为两层，上层为脏土，包含物以生活垃圾为主，下层为灰黑色土堆积，土质黏软细密，夹杂碳末、碎砖块，以及残断的铁质锁链。其中砖块多由井壁脱落，刻有铭文，部分铭文似为道教符咒。由现存井口 4 米以下井壁开始坍塌，勘探深度达 7.3 米，达到地下水层。

…… 经由复原，出土锁链为四条完整锁链的残余。其形制保持一致，均由直径 15 厘米的链环扣成，链环材质尚不明确。考虑到出土文物中包括与四枚砖块相连的金属钩，这些锁链可能原本与井壁相连。

【相关剧情】【涉及剧透】

锁龙井最早由姚广孝所发明，名义是镇压北京城下苦海，实际则是为了探索该水域而设置的通道，类似于人工虫洞。

苦海与地下水处在不同的空间，并不直接与陆地相连，但不同空间的交界处存在缝隙。姚广孝在靠近这一交界处的地表掘井，并设下未制定目的地的空间转移法阵。此后，他将成年的东方龙锁在井中，刺瞎其双目，利用其趋向魔力与水源的特性，令其探路。成功连通苦海之后，井中的龙便成为往来二界的交通工具。然而，长时间浸泡在苦海海水中的龙大多变得狂躁，明代锁龙井的使用期限因此相对短暂。

圆明园中的锁龙井是对明代锁龙井的改良。如今在西校区内担任校船的蜃便来自苦海。

注 1 ：上文所引的《北新桥锁龙井遗址发掘报告》并未完全说明事实。 749 局的魔法生物灾害防治部门较发掘小组更早到达现场，带走了井中奄奄一息的龙。

注 2 ：蜃梦

见 Chap.7 《夜航船》，池韩率与李永钦在深夜的蜃船上目睹了蜃的梦境。

蜃的种群通过梦共享意识，因此其梦境往往并非其自身的经历，李永钦与池韩率在蜃梦中看到的白衣人队伍便是灾劫之前的景象。

大劫之前的人形生物在后世传说中往往被称为仙人，他们居于昆仑，死地则在东方的蓬莱岛。蜃梦所展示的正是仙人奔赴死处的旅途。

3 、校徽

圆形徽章，直径约三厘米，正面图案为大写的 “W” 及学生姓名，背后附有别针。

是西校区学生身份的最重要标识。内部嵌有以劫灰为核心能源的小型魔法装置，因此能够充当校内门禁卡与交通卡，并附有魔法信号接收器，与校内主要大型魔法阵（如翻译阵等）相连通。

* 注 1 ：之所以使用英文字母 “W” ，是因为《倡议书》的签署国在学校的标识上始终无法达成一致，最终只能以国际巫师联合会的工作语言英文作为设计核心。 “W” 在此作为 “Wizard/Witch” 的缩写，指代校训：为了所有的巫师 /For Wizards and Witches 。

* 注 2 ：劫灰

《搜神记》记载一段传闻： “ 汉武帝凿昆明池，极深，悉是灰墨，无复土。举朝不解，以问东方朔。朔曰： ‘ 臣愚，不足以知之。可试问西域人。 ’ 帝以朔不知，难以移问。至后汉明帝时，西域道人来洛阳，时有忆朔言者，乃试以武帝时灰墨问之。道人云： ‘ 经云，天地大劫将尽，则劫烧。此劫烧之余也。 ’ 乃知朔言有旨。 ”

由此可知，劫火灼烧后则余下劫灰。历史上遭遇劫火的大多为仙人与神奇生物，因此其残余的灰烬也蕴含着强大的魔力。这股力量来自遇劫者仍在燃烧的魂魄。

20 世纪以来，被发现的劫灰集中在昆仑山地区，往往呈现为半露天的灰黑色沉积岩，但无法被大批量运离，且接触者有自燃的危险。在发现其特性后，部分巫师在昆仑山建立研究机构 “ 西校区 ” ，试图找到利用这一能源的方法。

4 、即时通

仿照非巫师社会 2g 手机所制造的联系工具，但并未随着 3g 、 4g 业务的出现而更新。它与校徽绑定使用，因此只适用于西校区学生。

金道英入学后，东亚民间神祇祭祀及巫术研究会建立，并向一般学生提供校园网服务。他们为即时通升级芯片，并加装信号接收器，又将线上虚拟决斗课程所使用的魔法装置改造为服务器，建立了校内局域网与校园 BBS 。此后，西校区 BBS 又与其他魔法学校社区网络逐步建立联系，并成为世界魔法院校 BBS 的创始方之一。来自世界各地的青少年巫师获得了自由交流的机会。见Chap.2《科学技术》。

5 、校内组织

（ 1 ）理事会

·  学校最高权力机构，由基金会成员、国际巫师联合会观察员，以及教师代表共同组成。最高领导为理事长，由理事会成员选举产生。

· 出场角色：

- 闵熙珍

韩国巫师，伊凡莫尼毕业生。研究方向为魔法生物学与结界研究，参与对圆明园与锁龙井遗址及苦海联系的报告及后续研究项目。为非研究院学生开设草药学与神奇动物学课程，并担任魔法植物栽培与观赏协会（园艺社）指导老师。

右臂疑似在昆仑山的某场冲突中被截断，现使用由唐门制作的假肢。

饲养着一条金色的小型蛇目生物。来自伊凡莫尼的金东英与都暻秀都觉得眼熟，但尚未判明其品种。见Chap.3《鸟投林（上）》，Chap.5《鸟投林（下）》

【涉及剧透】

注１： 闵熙珍能够升任校理事，是因为她在昆仑遗址的发掘中表现突出。然而，她并不认可校方对劫灰的依赖，也不赞同在发掘过程中大量使用学生。因此，她决定发动叛乱。

注２：

金道英偶然发现利用河神庙附近的白鹤羽毛可以打开庙内的结界，他将发现的新空间作为校园网主机的存放处。（见 Chap.2 《科学技术》）闵熙珍得知后猜想这并非孤例，并成功地在园艺社的植物花朵中找到了苦海通道的钥匙。她向校方隐瞒了这一成果。

此后，她协助李永钦与池韩率等人进入苦海航道，令其躲避 749 的追捕。

（ 2 ）班级

西校区的招生规模维持在每年一百人左右。在一至七年级中，每年级设两个班级，一名级长，研究院则实行导师制，不再保留班级的建置。其招生对象最早被限定为来自《倡议书》签署国，年龄在 15-27 岁间的巫师青少年，但也存在部分情况特殊的入学者。 2000 年后，日本与中国香港、澳门以及台湾地区亦被纳入招生范围。

考虑到学生的文化背景与魔法专长各不相同，西校区实行选课制，这在一定程度上淡化了班级在教学活动中的存在感。通常比起同学，学生们更亲近室友。针对这一现象，学校取消了 “ 同一宿舍内成员年级尽量相同 ” 的分配原则，试图借此强化不同年级间学生的交流。同时又将校内大型活动的参与单位设定为班级，以此促进同一班级内学生的感情建设。

（ 3 ）研究院

·  机构概况

为有意愿进一步研习古代魔法遗迹学的学生开设的高级学部，实行导师制。

研究院学生自二年级起，每年都需要完成一定的实习学分。学生可在当年校方提供的实习地点中自行选择，多为《倡议书》签署国境内的知名魔法遗迹。在实习中，学生需要与带队教师及当地的考古队伍合作，参与发掘工作，并撰写实习报告。

· 已出场角色

- 李振洋、王一博、吴世勋、徐英浩

以上四人均为研究院二年级学生，是室友兼实习搭档。其中李振洋与王一博为中国巫师，吴世勋与徐英浩则分别为韩国籍与美籍韩裔。在 2017 年春季学期的实习中，四人前往昆仑山遗址。

在格尔木文物局调研时，李振洋与王一博偶遇文咏珊等人（见昆仑西校区词条）。后者试图闯入 749 局青海分部在此地的研究室，想要了解其对劫灰的研究进度。昆仑事件发生后，李振洋拒绝向学校上报此事，王一博因此怀疑他与昆仑人另有关联。

在中美学生竞技会前，王一博偷听到金泰妍与学生会长李泰民的谈话，得知校理事会将在这场比赛中挑选能够前往昆仑山遗址的低年级学生。他将这一情报分享给室友。李振洋想到自己的弟弟李英超也在西校区二年级学习，担心他被选中，因此想要私下调查情况。吴世勋则联想到李泰民与金泰妍的旧日恩怨，也决定加入。（见 Chap.6 《下雨的日子》）

- 李泰民、金泰妍、金钟铉、郑秀晶

见 “ 学生会长 ”“ 风纪部 ” 相关词条。

（ 4 ）学生会

西校区的学生自治组织，但实际受到理事会的控制。会内负责管理研究院学生实习的实践部亦常常需要执行 749 局的指令。现任会长为研究院三年级生李泰民。

·  已出场部门及角色

-学生会长 李泰民

韩国巫师。在研究院二年级的校外实习中选择前往昆仑山遗址，与四年级生金泰妍、金钟铉同组。三人是多年的好友，然而金钟铉在实习中身亡，这导致了李泰民与金泰妍友情的破裂。返校后，金泰妍退出学生会，李泰民则在次年升任学生会长。（见 Chap.6 《下雨的日子》）

- 风纪部

负责协助校内安保部门，维护校内大型活动纪律，以及处理突发安全事故。

出场角色：

① 裴珠泫

韩国巫师，兼任七年级级长。在昆仑事件当日被友人迪丽热巴邀约，擅自脱离岗位，因此被怀疑与昆仑西校区间存在联系，接受了 749 局的询问。

事后，迪丽热巴向她承认了自己的欺骗行为，但并未提到动机。（见 Chap.6 《下雨的日子》）

②李永钦

泰国巫师，三年级学生，出生在降头师家族。在昆仑事件当日代替裴珠泫值守校园东门，因此成为最早接触昆仑西校区来访者的西校区学生。他及时向风纪部的负责人报告这一事件，但仍然受到 749 局的怀疑。在接受询问后主动退出风纪部。

在蜃船上偶遇池韩率，并看到了蜃梦。从池韩率处得知了关于劫灰与昆仑西校区的部分真相。（见 Chap.5 《鸟投林（下）》 ,Chap.7 《夜航船》）

【涉及剧透】

池韩率的体内被植入了劫灰，他因此获得部分操控劫灰的能力。在得知此事后，亚洲青年巫师交流协作基金会及其背后的各国巫师政府决定以其为试验对象，探究人体改造的可能。在闵熙珍的引导下，李永钦得知此事，决定救出池韩率。

③郑秀晶

韩国巫师，但在美国长大。研究院一年级学生，风纪部成员，在昆仑事件当天将自己的校徽借给宋雨琦救急。（见 Chap.5 《鸟投林（下）》）

在风纪部之外，还加入了园艺社。

【涉及剧透】

郑秀晶的姐姐同样在昆仑意外去世，且遗体下落不明。她因此记恨校方，并决心报复。

在园艺社与闵熙珍熟识，成为后者的耳目之一。

④金泰妍

韩国巫师，现研究院五年级学生，前风纪部成员。曾与现任学生会会长李泰民是好友兼实习搭档，见上文 “ 李泰民 ” 词条。

在昆仑山遗址得知金钟铉的死因与当地原住民和劫灰相关，而根据《倡议书》的秘密附件，出于研究需要和保守劫灰秘密的需求，在发掘中逝世者的遗体将被就地保存。她并不记恨李泰民，但无法接受这一决定，因此对校方、基金会及巫师政府都失去信任。

【涉及剧透】

中美学生竞技会开始筹备之前，伊凡莫尼已经向西校区分享了他们的最新发现：在北美的原住民群体中，诞生了类似传说中人物的新生儿， “ 神力 ” 复苏的传闻因此蔓延开来。

与此同时，西校区与中国本土巫术家族的关系迎来了破冰期。或许是想要更快地融入现代巫师社会，当这则快讯被刊登在由西校区主办的学术刊物上，玉皇山的山长私下联系西校区理事会，表示他们早已发现类似的现象：某位居士的幼子正就读于西校区，而他很可能与昔日昆仑山的仙人有所关联。

为了验证这一传闻，在中美学生竞技会开始之前，西校区二年级学生董思成所在的队伍已经被确定为优胜者之一。这一黑幕意在展示这位学生具有超越年级的能力，从而令其名正言顺地前往昆仑山遗址。

金泰妍提早得知了这一安排，她想到金钟铉的遭遇，担心还将有更多更年轻的人为了所谓的巫师利益而牺牲。因此，她设法成为了董思成前往昆仑山时的队友，决心亲自保护眼前人的性命。

（ 5 ）东亚民间神祇祭祀及巫术研究会（校园网中心）

· 在发现了河神庙结界的开启方式之后（见 “ 闵熙珍 ” 词条），金道英决定将此地作为社团活动室，并为此临时向校方申请成立东亚民间神祇祭祀及巫术研究会。此后，由于多数成员无法忍受没有互联网的环境，该协会开始尝试搭建校园网。

· 协会的会客室内摆放着一尊自制黏土手办，角色是海贼王的娜美，金道英声称这是河神庙原本神像的替代品。在协会开通校园网服务后，手办又被封为网神，背后因此被加装了代表 wifi 信号的三根天线。（见 Chap.2《科学技术》）

·出场角色：

① 金道英

韩国巫师，四年级学生。父母分别为驻韩美国傲罗（韩裔美籍）与韩国巫堂家族的长女，但这段政治婚姻很快结束。金道英随母亲在韩国长大，一度被作为家族事业的继承人培养，最终被认定未能继承母亲在请神上的天赋，不过这段经历大大增添了社团成立申请的说服力。

在协会内承担主要的技术工作，因此被双胞胎哥哥金东英认定为宅男。（见 Chap.2《科学技术》、 Chap.5 《鸟投林（下）》）

② 朴秀荣

韩裔巫师，但长期居住在中国大陆，四年级学生。曾经是巫堂，并因此被金道英拉入协会，承担销售工作。

【涉及剧透】

朴秀荣看起来仍然是青春少女，但她的实际年龄远远大于外貌年龄。据其口述，她曾经混入朝鲜的一支燕行使团，随之抵达中国，但在盛京发生意外，再醒来时已经是 20 世纪后半叶。此后，她混迹于非巫师社会，花了相当长的时间来适应现代生活，并逐渐发现自己的生长速度变得相当缓慢，为此，她不得不定期更换居住地点。

在第三次中国大陆超自然能力者人口普查中被发现身份，成为其时轰动一时的新闻主角，并因此成为 749 局的研究对象。研究者在她身上发现了若干相当复杂的古代诅咒，但未能更进一步。《倡议书》签订后，在中韩巫师政府的协商下，她的部分能力与记忆被封闭，并进入西校区就读。除开正常的学习生活，她还需要协助校内老师进行诅咒类巫术的研究，以及定期接受健康检查。

与裴珠泫、孙胜完、姜涩琪、金艺琳一间宿舍。在 2017 年秋季学期成为新生宋雨琦的入学引导者，帮助其熟悉校园环境。见Chap.2《科学技术》。

③ 孙胜完

韩国巫师，五年级学生。因为与朴秀荣的室友关系而被拉进协会，协助金道英承担技术工作。爱好摄影。（见 Chap.2 《科学技术》）

（ 6 ）魔法植物栽培与观赏协会（园艺社）

· 由闵熙珍主导的学生社团，专注于校园内魔法植物的培养、维护与研究，并着力于探究圆明园内植物与结界的关系。

·出场角色：

① 姜涩琪

韩国巫师，五年级学生。在魔法植物的培育上卓有天分，并常有奇思妙想。

【涉及剧透】苦海通道钥匙的第一发现者。 在获得钥匙后，被郑秀晶袭击。

② 钱正昊

中国巫师，二年级学生。见Chap.3《鸟投林（上）》

③ 郑秀晶

见 “ 风纪部 ” 词条。

二、昆仑西校区

1 、学校概况【涉及剧透】

上文 “ 西校区 ” 词条对昆仑西校区概况已有所描述，在此稍加补充。

昆仑西校区在民国初年建立，建校者均为其时自霍格沃茨等学校毕业归国的留学巫师，他们带回的除了此时通行于西方世界的魔杖魔法体系，还包括对非巫师人群的歧视心理，以及对本土巫术传统的轻视。

矛盾的是，这批巫师不约而同地介入其时非巫师社会的政界，并怀有相当强烈的救国心态。他们认定劫灰是全新的能源，能够在中国的巫师社会中带来变革，改变国家命运。因此，在昆仑西校区的运营与劫灰的开采中，他们采取了相当激进的措施，包括使用非巫师囚犯作为矿工，以及暴力驱赶昆仑地区的原住民等。这些手段在短期内加快了研究的进展，但也成为了日后悲剧的根源。

* 注：在中国大陆的传统巫术体系中，昆仑山被视为藏有宝物的圣地，因此不断有人迁入此地。到昆仑西校区建立时，相当一部分昆仑 “ 原住民 ” 都是外来者的后裔，当地的巫术传统亦有海纳百川之势。

2 、已出场角色：

（ 1 ）池韩率【涉及剧透】

朝鲜人，民国时期随家人来到中国，后与家人失散，成为流浪者，又因故入狱，被送往昆仑西校区，加入劫灰的开采工作。 1948 年的 “8.19 大爆炸 ” 发生时，池韩率正处在被引爆的矿坑内，因此重伤垂死，却也与矿坑内的劫灰彼此融合，获得了特殊的力量。

这场爆炸由原住民策划，昆仑西校区的师生与校工大多命丧于此，策划者亦未能生还。然而，有一位外出探亲的昆仑西校区学生幸免于难。彼时非巫师世界仍处在战乱之中，消息因此未能传开。当这位学生回到昆仑，才发现学校已经沦为废墟。他大受打击，并体会到仇恨的恐怖之处，决定留在当地，救援受害者与可能的幸存者。

池韩率被这位学生所救，他们又陆续收养了数位死难者的遗孤，并教授其中有才能者使用魔法。在这位学生死后，池韩率成为这个小团体的领头人。

由于没有合法身份，他们的生活相当艰难。在与前往昆仑山遗址的西校区学生相遇后，池韩率偶然获得了其中一位的校徽，发现它由劫灰所驱动。为了改善团体成员的生活，他考虑再三，决定带领众人前往北京。

中美学生竞技会的最后一项赛事中，由池韩率保管的劫灰出现了活化的迹象，随时可能引发爆炸。为了阻止灾难发生，池韩率暴露了自己体内蕴藏着劫灰的秘密。

是闵熙珍与文咏珊联手催化了劫灰。

* 注： 819 大爆炸：

昆仑山周边的原住民大多知道劫灰的存在，并将其视为神灵的遗存，部分信徒甚至视其为圣物。因此，对劫灰的开采被视为罪恶，主导这一行为的昆仑西校区的师生则成为传闻中的渎神者。

与此同时，为了扩大开采范围，昆仑西校区策划了多起针对原住民的暴力事件，试图占有其土地。重重矛盾之下， 1948 年的 8 月，部分原住民在西校区的教学区、生活区以及劫灰开采区设置炸弹，并在 8 月 19 日同时引爆，摧毁了整个西校区。

在原住民眼中，这一行为不仅是对外来者的报复，还带有执行天罚的性质，且惩罚的对象包括未能阻止这一切的自己。因此，在引爆炸弹时，袭击的策划者选择留在原地，与西校区的师生一同殒命。

（ 2 ）文咏珊【涉及剧透】

父母均为香港人，在霍格沃茨相识，又共同前往昆仑西校区工作，因此文咏珊在昆仑山出生。 819 大爆炸后，由池韩率及那位幸存的学生收养。

由于父母长时间接触高纯度的劫灰，文咏珊亦受到影响，生长速度变得相当缓慢。因为父母的死与自己的身体状况，她相当痛恨这一物质，亦将恨意投射到仍在试图开采劫灰的北京西校区上。

三、 749 局

前身为北京 749 所，创立于 1974 年，负责研究中国大陆地区超自然现象与人体特异功能，后改设为 “ 非正常人类事务管理局 ” ，沿用 “749” 这一编号。在《倡议书》签订期间，改名为 “ 超自然能力者及魔法生物事务管理局 ” 。

该单位的主要任务是管理境内巫师事务，维护魔法生物的种群健康，以及处理与二者相关的突发公共事件。出于与国际魔法社会接轨的需求， 749 局的工作人员以使用魔杖魔法的巫师为主。这也决定了该机构面对本土巫术使用者的态度，即尽可能将后者 “ 巫师化 ” ，使其被纳入现代巫师社会。

四、世家

1 、情况概述

在中国大陆境内，传统巫术的流传单位包括家族与门派，前者由血缘维系，后者则更近似于 “ 学校 ” 。然而，在实际情况中，门派的家族性往往随时间增长，且在更有竞争力的巫师与魔杖魔法传入后，这一倾向得到了空前的强化。因此在当下，传统巫术的传承流派往往被统称为 “ 世家 ” 。

在相当漫长的时间内，世家对巫师与魔杖魔法都怀有敌意。随着西校区的建成，这一痛恨达到了空前的高峰，但也陷入后继无力的尴尬。近年来，部分世家正尝试着与西校区与 749 局建立联系，并将年轻人送入西校区学习。

2 、已出场角色

（ 1 ）宋雨琦

北京人，一年级新生。祖上在明朝建立之初曾跟随姚广孝，参与了八臂哪吒城的修建。她随身携带的镜子与纸形便改造自彼时的勘探工具。因为这段渊源，她对圆明园内的锁龙井天然地有所感应。见Chap.3《鸟投林（上）》，Chap.5《鸟投林（下）》

厌倦传统大家族的生活，在母亲的默许下离家出走，并将姓改为母姓，偷偷报考西校区。

（ 2 ）段奥娟

都江堰人，父母均为青城山弟子。她对巫师社会没有排斥感，但也并不亲近，来西校区就读对她而言等同于 “ 下山游历 ” 。

与宋雨琦同宿舍，自称有一位兄长在西校区就读。见Chap.3《鸟投林（上）》

五、伊凡莫尼交流团

1 、伊凡莫尼为 J.K. 罗琳笔下的北美地区魔法学校，概况及历史见 Pottermore 相关条目。

2 、出场人物：

（ 1 ）金东英

美籍韩裔，金道英的双胞胎哥哥，父母离婚后随父亲前往美国生活，并进入伊凡莫尼就读。出于与弟弟一争高下的心态，主动报名参加前往西校区的交流团。

注意到闵熙珍饲养的蛇，因此记录下昆仑事件的影像资料，并将录像交给金道英。

视力不好，因此非常介意金道英没有近视这件事。见Chap.5《鸟投林（下）》

（ 2 ）都暻秀【涉及剧透】

美籍韩裔，在韩人街长大。年幼时在社区内的韩医店打工，店主是偷渡至美国的韩国巫女。这段经历导致他对神奇生物与草药学抱有浓厚兴趣。


	2. 科学技术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新生宋雨琦初进西校区，在朴秀荣的引导下办理了即时通改装业务。

卧谈会。姜涩琪问你们都怎么来学校，金艺琳说地铁，孙胜完说地铁，朴秀荣说地铁。裴珠泫进校那年专线还没开通，被学姐带着第一次移形换影，她撑到进宿舍才吐。姜涩琪不太满意：我们这可是魔法学校，至少应该有一点魔法特色。金艺琳问：那你怎么来的？姜涩琪整个人塌下去沉进枕头： “…… 地铁。 ”

新生都一样。起初大家多少怀有幻想。朴秀荣升上三年级，被分配去做新生引导工作，车厢里宋雨琦坐得规规矩矩，一双眼睛四下打量，过一会儿她小声问： “ 学姐，会不会这些金属其实都是特殊材料？ ” 朴秀荣耸一耸肩：可能吧，但是一般情况下它和正常地铁线路没什么差别。她咬着奶茶吸管，问宋雨琦要不要来一杯。小姑娘瘪瘪嘴： “ 谢谢学姐 …… 我已经搭了十三年北京地铁，好不容易当女巫了还是得面对北京地铁，还得买票。 ”

“ 嗯 …… 你不用安检。你可以吃东西。你还有座位。 ” 朴秀荣说。

学校在圆明园，从东边的小门进，拿校徽在左边石狮子头上敲三下，再迈步就是一方新天地。宋雨琦兴奋起来，但没走两步又开始犯愁，伸手往挎包里打捞手机。 “ 没信号，没 wifi 。 ” 朴秀荣说， “ 一会儿我在宿舍楼下等你，领移动通讯设备。 ”

拜学校历史过短所赐，进校换手机被列入立校头三条校规。官方名称还不叫手机，叫 “ 即时通 ” 。交换生的反应比本校生大得多，特别是欧美朋友。伊凡莫尼来的李马克抓着校内志愿者罗渽民： “ 我上过麻瓜研究课，这个和他们的通讯工具很像！非常神奇。 ”

罗渽民说： “ 啊 …… 怎么讲，这学期应该会开一门课叫东亚魔法社会，我觉得你应该听一听。 ”

东亚魔法社会，最本质的特征就是没有 “ 魔法社会 ” 。宋雨琦说这个我知道，欧风美雨的产物嘛，鸦片战争一声炮响，打破了大清国门，也送来了第一批霍格沃茨留学生。第二次巫师战争之后，原住民的巫师身份才得到普遍承认，开始和国际魔法界接轨。这就导致中国境内的巫师和非巫师长期杂居，对非巫师社会的科技文化了如指掌。比如我拿到这个手机，即时通，我的第一反应不是 “ 这是什么 ” ，而是 “ 这居然不是智能机，还只能发短信 ” 。

朴秀荣跟她咬耳朵： “ 高年级宿舍有人开设付费改装业务，改完能上世界魔法院校 BBS 平台。听说今年美国人终于要加入了 …… 估计服务器能升一次级。 ” 旁边老师拿魔杖戳她： “ 你说什么呢？ ” 朴秀荣一扭头：我在给学妹介绍朝鲜魔法界情况，提醒学妹不能被中国中心史观所局限，要从东亚的角度看问题。

出了门，宋雨琦才开口： “ 学姐，你不是中国人？ ”

朴秀荣： “…… 忘了告诉你，学校被翻译魔法阵所笼罩，即使我讲阿尔巴尼亚语你也能听懂。 ”

宋雨琦继续： “ 但是在机场你也跟我讲中文 —— 你怎么会是北韩女孩呢？ ”

朴秀荣说： “ 我来中国的时候好像还没有三八线，但假如放到今天，我大概也算是脱北者吧。 ”

全校学生加起来不超过八百人，勉勉强强凑齐七个年级，外加一间研究所。但校方对发展前景颇有信心，男生女生，高低年段，各自占据一方地界，不少学生骑着自行车穿行往来，她们沿着水边走。宋雨琦小学没少在圆明园参加爱国主义教育活动，她仔细打量，觉得学校和圆明园是一页书的两面，字句段落不同，但共用一套排版线。正面反面，河渠湖泊一样蔓延开来，长出大大小小的院落楼阁。水畔搭着花架，天色渐渐转暗，枝叶掩映间，一蓬蓬的花朵合拢了，花蕊放出柔和、明亮的光，照见身旁女孩的红色头发和湖上水波粼粼。她注意到远处还栽着荷花，地精划着小船出没其间，可能是在收莲子。

民间校园网服务点在高年段男生宿舍区，灰瓦红墙绿廊柱的一间小庙，和宿舍之间又隔着一方水池。宋雨琦感叹： “ 学校里建筑风格可真多。 ” 朴秀荣在门前站定，正对着门楹上垂下来一个捕梦网，她拔掉皮圈正下方的白羽毛，又从钱包里掏出一支羽毛插进去，边做边讲： “ 是分批建的。榫卯结构木建筑全是古迹再利用，新搭的房子就 …… 没什么规划，照着当时的流行来，反正校长也不住这儿。 ”

庙门开了，池子里白鹤抖抖翅膀一声长呖。朴秀荣跟宋雨琦解释： “ 这是它的毛。 ”

“ 是这样的。 ” 站长说， “ 我们发现这个学校已经存在很多覆盖全校的信息网络。有翻译阵，有防御阵，有即时通线路，还有跨校虚拟决斗平台。这些都证明，精确快速地处理、传输大量信息，魔法是可以做到的。我就想，四十岁的老师能搭出来的东西，二十岁的学生应当也行。最后我们就偷偷搭上了人家的系统。 ”

站长叫金道英，是个瘦高苍白的青年，戴眼镜，穿 EVAT 恤，很符合技术员在大众心中的形象。朴秀荣和他是同乡，把他从里间拎出来服务。宋雨琦有些疑惑： “ 决斗平台？ ”

“ 呃，你不是所谓的世家出身对吧？那你可以理解成一个不太好玩的网络对战游戏 ……” 金道英说， “ 有专门的决斗模拟教室，学校觉得这个可以作为实战训练的一环，但我保持怀疑， VR 技术显然还没发展到这个程度。但还是感谢领导！不然我们和其他学校的 BBS 可能还真连不上。 ”

他一边说一边拆机器，魔杖挥来挥去，在芯片与主板间挑起纤细闪烁的金色光线。宋雨琦对魔杖魔法了解有限，看不明白他的动作，下意识就开始四处瞥。老房子没装电线，塞满活动书架、懒人沙发和小茶几，还有两台跑步机。工作台上摆着三五盏灯，还有一尊神像 —— 一位美少女，脑后伸出三截天线，从左至右，由高到低。她端详良久，先被金道英打断： “ 原本确实是个手办 …… 不是我的！你得听我解释。 ”

朴秀荣说： “ 你给他一个机会，他就特别喜欢解释。 ”

金道英正色道： “ 事关我在学妹心中的声誉，我可不能含糊 —— 这房子原本是个河神庙，但是神像没了。我们找学校申请场地，又是拿 ‘ 研究民间神祇祭祀仪式及巫术 ’ 做理由 …… 所以大家一致决定，这个就是妈祖。你意会一下。 ”

“…… 这个天线呢？ ” 宋雨琦问。

金道英说： “ 像我们这种违反校规校纪的还是想求个保佑。水和信息同源，都无处不在，再给水神加一个网神的功能，你看是不是很合理。 ”

孙胜完在宿舍。朴秀荣推开门，先举起手挡脸。 “ 没开闪光灯。 ” 孙胜完晃一晃相机。相纸掉出来，她拎着纸角，朴秀荣瞥过去，红头发黑衣服女孩从黑背景里浮出来，放下手臂翻了一个白眼。

“ 要下大雨了，你回来得正好。 ” 孙胜完说。她从床上撑起身子，看向窗外： “ 小姜的报雨草响到现在，丁零当啷的，不知道明天早上能不能停 ……” 朴秀荣问： “ 她没回来？ ” 孙胜完没转回头： “ 啊 …… 去大棚了，下雨嘛 —— 金道英说没说比赛的事？ ”

“ 他之前提了，但是今天没有，我就没跟学妹讲。 ” 朴秀荣说， “ 不会把一年级推上去吧？ ”

“ 说不准。听说有自由组队环节。 ” 孙胜完叹气。


	3. 鸟投林（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开学典礼前，李振洋、王一博、吴世勋与徐英浩四人自昆仑山遗址返回西校区。李振洋与离家出走的弟弟李英超重逢。  
> 开学典礼上，段奥娟向舍友宋雨琦介绍她所知道的西校区秘闻。宋雨琦第一次见到闵熙珍理事。

北京下特大暴雨，钱正昊很郁闷。园艺社花棚正在施工，下雨了新进社员要留校值班。他已经在温室驻守两周，食堂负责外送的猫头鹰都记住他的脸。

园艺社全名魔法植物栽培与观赏协会，出于美化校容的考虑，被安排在学校正门边上。两列玻璃温室排开来，一棵大椿长得太高进不了棚，入冬了三四个人拿着绳子往树上绑防寒符。房子也是老房子，歇山顶大斗拱，屋檐远远飞出去。建筑在水上，所以没有院墙，夏天总有人来避雨，人多了钱正昊就拿着喷壶躲出去，他在种芭蕉的花房里藏了一对蓝牙音响，专门播放 tropical house 。

返校日晚上总算不是他一个人干活，但被雨困住的学生数量也达到历史新高。研究院的四位学长被迫挪到温室，一排人影子打在玻璃墙上，能把钱正昊整个人笼住。关上音响时钱正昊有一点尴尬。 “…… 挺合适的。 ” 一位同学说。钱正昊干巴巴地笑了两声，气氛一时间更加凝重。

有人站在门边上，他顺手推开门，放雨声落进来。 “ 淋雨讨厌，但是听听声音还挺好。 ” 他说。钱正昊看向他，他进门时眼角就含着点笑意。 “ 你是新生吗？ ” 他问钱正昊。钱正昊摇头： “ 我二年级。 ” 他哦了一声，又问： “ 你们年级有个叫李英超的对吧？他在学校里表现怎么样？ ”

钱正昊说： “ 啊 …… 啊？ ” 他吓了一跳，试图寻找一个谨慎的表达： “ 挺好的，都挺好。我们一起上符咒课。 ” 李英超平时挺出风头，钱正昊怕这人是来寻衅，下意识掩饰他们的友情关系。旁边的男孩噗嗤笑出来。 “ 他在怕你。 ” 他拿手肘捅捅先前那位，声调带点外国人特有的僵硬，对方迅速还击： “ 你可闭嘴吧 —— 你别误会，我是他哥哥。 ” 他转向钱正昊： “ 我叫李振洋。 ”

李英超说： “ 然后呢？他让你说你就说啦？你也不想想，我之前没跟你说我有个哥哥，那肯定是有原因的啊！这下完蛋了。 ”

他下了课就被钱正昊拉过来，在花棚里踱来踱去，花花草草没见过这人，探出头来看他，枝叶擦得窸窣作响。钱正昊不得不提高音量： “ 我也没说什么 …… 你跟他关系不好吗？我从来没听你一次性说过这么多字。 ”

“ 唉呀也不是。 ” 李英超猛抓头发。他最近刚把头发弄成白的，一头长毛又卷又蓬，四下支棱。 “ 你这儿花都快缠到我头上了！唉我怎么跟你说呢 —— 就是，我是离家出走的。 ”

李英超在湖边见到李振洋。那人靠在桥头等他。这几天一直下雨，他撑着伞，眼镜片仍然溅上几滴水。李英超磨磨蹭蹭挪过去，盯住水面涟漪不说话。李振洋低头看他，问： “ 弄这么个颜色，你怎么想的？ ”

“ 你别说话！ ” 李英超凶巴巴打断他。他转过身，直面李振洋，却又不知道该说什么，嘴张开又合上。过一会儿他像是下定决心，咬牙切齿地逼上前，一把搂住李振洋。李振洋被他撞得倒退两步，举高了伞，另一只手去拍他的背。他的手指缠上李英超的头发，一缕一缕梳开，又卷到一块儿，动作渐渐用力，李英超吃痛，倒吸一口气，可是不去挣脱，李振洋也没松手，转而抚上他后颈。过一会儿李英超反过手，和他十指相扣。他们保持着这个纠结的姿势。李振洋最终叹了口气。

“ 你后脑勺有片花瓣，在地上打滚了吗？ ” 他说。李英超整张脸埋进他肩膀，声音闷闷的： “ 你校服还打着补丁呢，你在昆仑山受伤了吗？ ”

李振洋说： “ 对不起，自己补的，可能比较难看，发掘工地的生活比较简朴 —— 人家也被我打了，这是礼尚往来。 ”

开学典礼推迟三天，然后是一个礼拜。当新生们三三两两地走向礼堂，水边的枯荷叶已经透着红。 “ 再晚的话，是不是得有雾霾？ ” 段奥娟问宋雨琦。宋雨琦仔细琢磨： “ 在家的话肯定就戴口罩了 …… 但这里，不一定？ ” 段奥娟一拍巴掌： “ 我就说嘛！我妈之前死活不让我来，说空气质量太差比不上青城山，但学校里怎么可能一样。 ”

她们住一间宿舍，没几天段奥娟就开始给宋雨琦塞抹茶制品和橘子。两个人都不知道礼堂长什么样，拿着地图一通乱走。 “ 不能还是个坛吧？ ” 宋雨琦说， “ 一个大阶梯，校领导在顶上，我们在底下，跟祭天似的。 ” 段奥娟不太在意： “ 那我们就可以开小差了，老师肯定抓不到。 ”

确实是个祭坛，但是已经塌得七七八八，笼在一泡透明屏障里。残垣间野草疯长，学生被安排席地而坐，植物的抗议声此起彼伏。不断有人穿过屏障，多半是迟到的老生。朴秀荣开场快半小时才进来，跟一个金发女孩一起。宋雨琦悄悄朝她们挥手。

典礼流程和普通学校没什么区别：校长发言，学生代表发言，教师代表发言。主持人是研究生院的学姐，长相端正清秀，一说话声音里仿佛揉着海风和蜜，好些人专拣她说话时抬头。 “ 她是人鱼。 ” 段奥娟小声讲， “ 太平洋来的，留学生。我哥说全校就她一个。 ”

“ 你有哥哥？ ” 宋雨琦问。段奥娟点点头，她还想继续说，但周围同学纷纷开始鼓掌，她们赶紧往中央看。一位女性登上大理石台。她在黑袍外套了一件驼色大衣，黑色长发挽在脑后，又有几缕垂在额前。她在台心站定，先抬手挽头发，大衣袖子滑下来，在新生间引起一阵低低的惊呼。宋雨琦离得远，但也能依稀看清楚，那是一只木质的假手。

“ 她右边一整只胳膊被削断了，据说没法找回来，拿魔杖的手。 ” 段奥娟说。她下意识压低声音，仿佛是于心不忍。 “ 好多年以前的事了，在昆仑山。现在这只手是找唐门做的。 ”

“ 唐门的话，很不容易吧 ……” 宋雨琦说。段奥娟点头： “ 那时候唐门在四川风头还很盛，世家嘛，特别看不起现代巫师，更看不起外国人，我哥说当时校董和７４９的领导一起上门去谈，差一点没谈下来。 ”

“ 她是外国人吗？ ” 宋雨琦瞪大眼睛。段奥娟猛点头： “ 特别厉害。 ” 宋雨琦又往台上望，她记得主持人介绍过这位老师， “ 闵熙珍理事 ” 。她悄悄掐了个诀，放出一只纸鸟，想借它看清闵理事的脸。这时候闵理事开口了。

“ 首先我要向大家道歉。因为我的缘故，正式开学的日期被推迟了。 ” 她的声音柔和有力量，但重音有些奇怪，令宋雨琦联想到朴秀荣的一些发音。 “ 今年我们还是在这里开学。 ” 闵理事说， “ 我的想法是，最好不要有礼堂，最好也不要是这样的关系 —— 成年人不应该在中央，更不该居高临下，但现实所迫，也就只能做到这个样子。 ”

纸鸟的眼睛已经与她随身携带的镜子连通了，但宋雨琦突然想亲自看看她，她坐直了身子，这时段奥娟拍拍她： “ 你怕辣吗？ ” 她掏出来一袋灯影牛肉，小心翼翼撕开包装袋，橙红的汁水跟香气一起涌出来。宋雨琦眼巴巴盯住她动作： “ 有点儿 …… 啊好想吃。 ” 段奥娟就笑了： “ 唉你跟我哥哥好像哦。他也怕辣，但就每次都要吃 —— 他也在这儿念书。 ”

宋雨琦也笑笑，她不说话，看着段奥娟。段奥娟有些不好意思： “ 我脸上是不是沾到油？ ” 宋雨琦摇头： “ 没有没有 …… 就是，真好，有哥哥真好。 ”

“ 我假设大家多少看过新生手册。 ” 闵熙珍说。这令祭坛下方传来笑声与私语，她挥挥手，继续讲： “ 但作为教师，我们更想面对面地与大家聊聊校史，比如这所学校为什么叫西校区？为什么会隐藏在一所皇家园林的废墟之中？了解过去不一定有什么实际意义，但在某一天，当我们需要面对未知，或许有人会想起这些故事。 ”


	4. 闵熙珍的演讲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闵熙珍在2017年西校区秋季学期开学典礼上的演说。

“ 或许有同学知道，根据中国清朝皇室密档的记载，皇帝同时统治巫师与非巫师。他们掌握着通往境内巫师聚集地的道路与钥匙，并隐秘地接受巫师的朝觐。这一切都发生在这里，是为皇家服务的萨满与密宗僧人建造了如今校园最内层的结界，我们的校园曾经是皇帝们在魔法世界的行宫。

“ 但帝国最终崩塌了，如今大多数亚洲国家的魔法部都宣称拥有对此地的部分调查权。在艰苦且漫长的交涉之后，一所学校在废墟之上诞生了。它的资金、教师与学生来自亚洲各国，接受联合委员会的监督，开设了包括古代飞路研究、古代结界研究、魔法遗迹考古学和东亚魔法史在内的特色学科，以对圆明园遗址的发掘为重要任务。然而，仅仅是这样吗？我们的学校全然是政治斗争的产物？我的答案是否定的，我想大多数老师也一样。

“ 魔法史学家或许有不同的观点，但我个人认为，在第二次巫师战争之前，所谓的巫师社会更像是无数堵高墙的集合。仿佛约定俗成，世界各地的巫师群体都选择了自我封闭，利用结界，从空间上与外界分割开来。被隔绝的不仅是非巫师世界，还包括其他巫师社群。极端者甚至选择改变时间的流动，想要与墙外世界彻底脱钩，但微妙的是，如今我们只能通过非巫师社会的传说故事来认识这些避世者，像是浦岛太郎与龙宫，王质与石室山中的童子 —— 或许交流终究是不能阻断的。

“ 在座的各位或许会觉得陌生，毕竟我们早已接纳来自非巫师社会的技术理念，这大大推进了交流与融合。如今，魔法院校共同建立了交换生制度；各国巫师政府的首脑都会在新年致辞中提到 ‘ 魔法世界 ’ 的概念，强调巫师间命运的联系。而我愿意幻想，或许有一天， ‘ 世界 ’ 会取代 ‘ 魔法世界 ’ ，毕竟世界原本就是多维的 —— 但是，历史的影子仍然遮蔽着我们。

“ 我相信来自亚洲的同学对此多少有所感受。长久以来，在巫师教育中长大的孩子都将东方当做世界的边缘，而生在所谓东方的我们共同背负着被定义与被剥削的过去。这过去又结合了不同国家的历史，令我们彼此误解、仇恨、纠缠，扭曲地共生着。如果说当今世界仍然被割裂的隐忧所笼罩，那么墙的阴影一定也悬在所谓的东西方之间，它淬毒的根系早已深扎在亚洲的土壤中。本校的建立初衷正是消除这一阴影。教育将决定世界的未来，如果亚洲的青少年巫师能够在学生时代获得认识世界的机会，彼此更密切地交流，甚至结下友谊，或许世界会变得更好吧？

“ 西校区的命名正来自这样一个朴素的愿望。如果确实存在东西之分，那么我们想要成为东方的最西边，最靠近裂隙，最努力融合分歧的一侧。假如哪一天，在欧洲或者美国出现了 ‘ 东校区 ’ ，那或许就是成功的曙光。

“ 今天伊凡莫尼的老师与同学们到来同样是积极的讯号，本学期两校将联合举办学生竞技会，以加强教学交流，增进学生友谊。我想要提前祝福，希望同学们拥有一段美妙的回忆。 ”


	5. 鸟投林（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆仑事件：  
>  2017年9月14日，8名外来者闯入西校区的开学典礼，自称是昆仑西校区部分教师的后人，并宣称掌握着劫灰的大批量运输技术与精炼方法。其领导者要求以此交换经济利益与团体的合法身份。大量学生目睹了闯入者与教师的战斗，包括远道来访的伊凡莫尼学生交流团，这导致昆仑事件在校园内产生了极为深远的震动，并最终引发建校以来最大的骚乱。

伊凡莫尼的学生代表团体坐在最靠近祭坛的地方。他们没什么动静，但西校区一般学生没有制服，美国人的统一着装在此时过分显眼。 “ 你看那边。 ” 罗渽民小声说。他近视，但忘戴眼镜出门，只能虚起眼睛。 “ 好像有个人在朝这边挥手。 ” 他捅捅李马克， “ 是你的同学吗？ ”

“ 我也没戴眼镜啊 ……” 李马克说。他近视度数低，不爱戴眼镜，平时都靠遥控设备观察远处，但学生会风纪部的执勤成员正在附近巡逻，黑色斗篷时而逼近，他不好意思当面违纪。 “ 那都是高年级生。 ” 他费力地辨认， “ 我不认识，其实我只能看见有个人顶着绿色头发。 ”

“…… 我感觉现在他挥得更厉害了。 ” 罗渽民说， “ 不然你坐到我后面去 —— 不行，我发现我挡不住你，你头太大了。 ”

“ 没事。他是在对着我招手。 ” 金道英的声音从两人身后传来。他往前挪，顺带向李马克问好 —— 这位客户来办网络业务时格外兴奋，并且对他的技术提出若干建议，令他印象深刻。 “ 那是我的双胞胎哥哥。 ” 他说， “ 他在跟我约架 —— 他怎么就把魔杖拿出来了？ ”

“ 您好。请问这里就是西校区吗？ ”

“ 啊，对，没错。 ” 李永钦说。眼前是一群陌生青少年，领头人看起来年龄也不大，但比他高出一个头，还长得很好看。他们都背着包，有个女孩还提着箱子。李永钦被盯得有些紧张，他下意识地拖延时间，余光去瞟他们的行李。 “ 这个名字确实比较奇怪，我们不在西边，也没有分校。 ” 他干笑两声， “ 但是由于一连串复杂的原因，这个学校就叫西校区。 ”

领头的青年笑了。他的眼睛又大又清澈，一点儿笑意也像是一池涟漪。携带箱子的红头发女孩白他一眼，像是要说什么。他抬手示意她退回去，又看向 TEN 。 “ 有所耳闻。 ” 他和气地讲， “ 要去开学典礼的会场，是走这条路吗？ ”

“…… 抱歉，我方向感很差。 ” 李永钦说。他没找到确凿的可疑之处，又不放心，干脆光明正大地与他对视。对方任由他看。李永钦仿佛在他瞳仁里看见自己，他摸了摸自己的脸，还好，凉的。

大概是晚到的新生吧。他想。还穿着夏装 …… 可能是更北边来的。

这本来是特别完美的一天。终于放晴了，他打算逃掉开学典礼上的执勤任务，找个地方写生。他甚至已经提前找到排勤务表的风纪部部员，许诺为他购买一周份的奶茶，但在开学典礼当天，他被即时通的讯息提示吵醒，贿赂对象抱歉地表示：七年级级长裴珠泫临时请假了，你得代替她去学校东边巡逻。

在遇上这帮人之前，他已经在东校门的岗亭发呆一上午。 “ 说实话，他过来问路，我确实眼前一亮。 ” 事后他找中本悠太忏悔， “ 一个上午！就对着一面白墙，谁会不想找人说说话呢？ ”

中本悠太怜悯地看着他。 “ 你就笑吧。 ” 李永钦有气无力地趴在桌上，这是在食堂，他不得不在喧哗中提高声音，这让他觉得自己更滑稽了。 “ 我要嘲笑你，绝对不会憋着，可你这不是没事吗？ ” 中本悠太从他的餐盘拣走一块泡萝卜， “ 你没为他指路，还通知了组长，也没受处罚，所以你担心什么？为什么要自我折磨？ ”

变故发生前，金东英正在调整自己的眼镜。他来中国前特地从翻倒巷邮购一副新眼镜作为战备物资。它为近视的决斗爱好者特制，具有防滑、防雾、望远等实用功能。在听说和西校区的学生竞技会之后，金东英便踊跃报名，积极准备，打算在宅男金道英面前耀武扬威一番。

他们是从小打架的双胞胎兄弟，来自美国驻韩傲罗与韩国巫堂组成的家庭。父母离婚时连子女也一并分割，因此他们长期分居韩美两地，又分别进入不同的学校，平时只能在决斗平台进行数据快打，还得忍受高网络延迟。这次金东英准备在线下一雪前耻，他在人群中搜索金道英的身影，目光却被讲台上的女老师吸引。 “ 她的头发 ……” 他皱起眉头，小心地调整镜片的清晰度。 “ 都暻秀，你看她绑头发的东西。 ” 他搡了搡身边的同校生， “ 是一条蛇，我总感觉在你的书上见过。你有印象吗？ ”

都暻秀眯起眼睛。 “ 你的新眼镜能录像吗？ ” 过一会儿他说， “ 我看不清。 ”

金东英叹了口气。 “ Ｚ世代被诅咒了，好人都近视。 ” 他摘下眼镜，在镜架上找功能键，眼光则瞟向别处： “ 我没听她讲什么，可能她对此有所介绍 —— 好了。 ”

他重新戴上眼镜，先习惯性地扫视一周。 “ 时间， 2017 年 9 月 15 日，上午十点四十。地点，中国北京西校区主祭台。以下为试录部分。 ” 他清清嗓子， “ 这是西校区的开学典礼。不断有学生中途入场，在中国建立的学校也能这么自由，真是出乎意料 —— 让我们看看现在入场的这几位，他们还带着行李，可能还没办理报到手续。现在我们要给他们一个特写。 ”

都暻秀问： “ 你录不录？ ”

金东英说： “ 有个红发辣妹嘛！现在这位女士坐下了，她打开了行李箱，现在她被箱盖挡住了 —— 等等，这不像储物箱，更像是中小型便携魔法装置的外壳部分。 ” 他下意识地抓住魔杖： “ 她身边的人也带着装置，有人拿出了冷兵器 —— 注意躲避！ ” 他猛地站起，大声喊： “ 可能是恐袭！ ”

野草的喧哗被人群的声音压过，哨声接二连三地响起，随后是机械的女声： “ 请学生就地卧倒，不要惊慌，长按校徽 ——” 宋雨琦有些害怕，她抓紧段奥娟，又伸手去外套口袋里找校徽，越急越找不到。她深呼吸，让纸鹤飞得更高，然后抓过落在一旁的镜子。镜面出现一幅简笔地图。她是图上的红色星号，被白色线框圈住，大小相仿的白线圈在周围陆续浮现。她抬起头，不知何时出现的小型光膜覆盖着她与附近的几个学生，那应该来自原本笼罩整个礼堂的结界。

骚动发生的地方是一个鲜红的Ｘ，离她们不算太远。老师与风纪部员都是黑点，一部分零散地分布在祭坛上，一部分正向着Ｘ号移动，又有一些黑点三两一组地出现在线框附近。她感觉有人在拍自己的肩膀，回过头，是个高年级女孩，黑斗篷红袖章，袖章上风纪部三个大字。她把自己的校徽递给宋雨琦。

“ 不会有事的。 ” 她说，又对宋雨琦笑笑。她长着一张冷肃的脸，笑起来也只是嘴角稍微上扬。段奥娟搡搡宋雨琦，又替她道谢： “ 谢谢学姐！我们待会儿就还给你。 ” 宋雨琦捏紧校徽，部员离开后她看向徽章的姓名栏。她叫郑秀晶。

“ 不会有事的。 ” 金道英说。卧倒前他已经坐在李马克旁边，此刻他张开双臂，护住李马克和罗渽民的后脑。 “ 按住校徽，它搭载的魔力回路就启动了，直接连通我们头上的结界。这可以类比到缴纳保护费 …… 我相信这些人带来的设备还不足以攻破这个老古董，毕竟上周我刚作为优秀学生代表参加了对它的维护。我也挺擅长结界魔法。 ”

“…… 学长，学长。 ” 罗渽民说， “ 我好像咬到了土，您稍微抬抬手。 ”

金道英无声地收回手。他稍微支起上身，看向喧嚣的中心。 “ 这几个小孩挺有意思。 ” 他皱起眉头， “ 没人用魔杖，他们的攻击方式也很老派，类似于中国民间巫术，但不像是想伤人，两边都不像。 ” 他说： “ 倒是有几个人好像在请神 …… 这可真奇怪，不说别的，校门的狮子向来都要确认来访者身份，他们怎么能进来？ ”

罗渽民确实吃进去一部分泥土，此刻他正在干呕。李马克有些尴尬： “ 您视力真好。我什么都看不见。 ” 他抽抽鼻子： “ 但我闻到硝石的味道，这也是中国民间巫术常用的材料吗？ ”

一声巨响，然后是一连串。惊呼声再度在人群中弥漫，而金道英沉默了，他露出近乎无语的神情。

“ 操。 ” 金道英说， “ 打架放烟花，还是白天，演王牌特工啊？ ”

起先真的是烟花。或许是魔法的作用，它在晴空下仍然呈现鲜艳的颜色，像正洒落孢子的巨大热带菌类。 “ 开学快乐！ ” 红头发的女孩大声喊。金东英盯紧她，她的头发上沾着彩色鳞粉，笑容在镜片中微微失真，但毫无保留地倾泻着嘲讽、恶意与快乐，她甚至眨了眨右边的眼睛。

宋雨琦则望向她所面对的人，是闵理事。纸鹤无法靠近战场，她撑起上半身，试图看得更清楚。闵理事保持着得体与优雅，黯淡的金色在她的发髻间缓缓游动，挽起滑落的发丝。她的魔杖指向女孩的咽喉，杖尖纹丝不动，可她的眼睛 —— 宋雨琦睁大眼，她想她捕捉到一丝难以形容的神色。这时段奥娟一把拽住她的手。 “ 你看天上。 ” 她的声音微微颤抖着， “ 你看。 ”

在烟火中，不断有白色的光点自土地与侵入者的身上浮现，进而上升，凝聚。灼热感从手心传来，宋雨琦低下头，发现它同样从她们的校徽中钻出来，只是颜色要淡得多。当她抬起头，天空中呈现巨大鸟类的形态，但比起活物的拟形或者符号，那更像是一段残躯。光芒像水滴，在它的身上闪现又消失。大概是它的羽毛。宋雨琦想。也可能是血。

它挣扎，翻滚，逐渐成形，哀哀地鸣叫，声音痛苦而嘶哑。最终它奋力冲向天际，羽翼擦过湖面与树梢，然后消散了。光点如同星星倾落而下，穿透硝烟与结界。她目睹这一切，被空茫与悲哀的情绪击中。有什么在哭。她茫然地寻找，发现是周遭的草与树。不知何时刮起了风，植物簌簌地抖动着。

它是凉的。宋雨琦想。她伸手去接，光点轻轻落入她的手心，就像是雪。

老师们尚未收起魔杖，但来访者不打算再战斗了。青少年们玩笑一般地抛落武器，还有人举起双手。一个大眼睛青年向前几步，走到阵线的最前方。面对指向他的魔杖，他将手中的钢鞭插进泥土。 “ 我们听完了这位老师的演说。 ” 他向闵理事拱一拱手， “ 您讲了一个很好的故事，可惜没有说完整。我们也想讲一讲自己的版本，所以准备了这些。 ”

“ 我叫池韩率。 ” 他说， “ 我们来自昆仑。最初的西校区。 ”

“ 我问了他的名字。 ” 李永钦干巴巴地说。

“ 那又怎么了？ ” 中本悠太说， “ 学生会要是问你，你可以说你在探听情报。 ” 李永钦又把脑袋埋进胳膊，他的声音因此显得模糊。 “ 大概吧。 ” 他又叹了一口气， “ 可是 …… 唉，可是。 ”

那时他没有告诉我。他在心里说。

把时针稍微拨回去，那时的李永钦犹豫再三，欲止又言，或许还可疑地脸红。 “ 等一等！抱歉，就是， ” 他磕磕巴巴地， “ 你叫什么名字？ ”

“ 我吗？ ” 青年睁大眼睛，笑容也加深了，仿佛有点惊讶又有点开心。他想要说，但红发女孩走上前，拽着他离开。 “ 你会知道的。 ” 她留下一句。


	6. 下雨的日子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李振洋等人上交学生会的《昆仑遗址实习报告》被打回重写。王一博怀疑李振洋刻意隐瞒了与开学典礼上入侵者相关的事实，并试图与李振洋就此沟通。在谈话中，他透露了在学生会偷听到的消息：中美学生竞技会的举办意在挑选能够进入昆仑遗址的低年级学生。  
> 裴珠泫在开学典礼当日玩忽职守，这似乎源于一场欺骗。

王一博在楼道迎面遇上裴珠泫。他犹豫了一下，还是只对她点一点头。裴珠泫也点一点头。学生会活动室是一座环形建筑，靠天井一侧的墙壁改成落地玻璃。王一博走到天井底层又停下来，转过身向上看。学生会长办公室在顶层，他目送裴珠泫的背影消失在门后。她还跟以前一样，把制服外套披在肩上，不系扣子，背挺得笔直。用以指示校园实时安全状况的沙盘悬浮在天井顶部，在他们头顶投下荧光与影子。

吴世勋在宿舍里补制服，戴着眼镜，绷圈快要碰到脸。李振洋歪在旁边的床上看即时通。王一博推门进来，无人在意，只有门边的报警用魔偶冲着他吐小箭头。他把箭头插回它的脑袋，又把雨伞挂上去。走到床边时他把文件和校报丢到李振洋的脸上。李振洋从纸张的间隙里白他一眼。

“ 躺你自己床上去。 ” 王一博说。他坐下来，脱掉制服外套，胳膊上的绷带和纱布露出来。李振洋啧啧嘴： “ 肌肉练得可以啊小王。 ” 没等王一博说话，他自己先坐起身，鲤鱼打挺，木板床好大一声响，纸页哗啦啦散开来，接着是扑啦扑啦挥翅膀的声音 —— 窗子开着。王一博这才注意到空气里浅淡的水味儿和植物腥气。他们宿舍靠湖，窗边攀着金蔷薇，平时老有铁匠鸟敲敲打打，这一下全惊走了，空余一段带雨残花。李振洋凑过去，掐下一瓣花。 “…… 这都注水了。 ” 他说，捏了个诀，花瓣蜷曲着浮起来，由薄片分成一小丸金和一小丸水，作太极状运动。他松开手，它们便向着窗外去，水珠化作雾，金丸在湖面击出一串小小的弧线。

学校分区安排降水，走一段路一个天气。上学期他们宿舍全体住户外出，被连着下了半年雨，这个月底才停。

王一博没理他。 “ 实习报告又没通过。 ” 他说， “ 李泰民把修改意见发到邮箱了，我一会儿转给你。 ”

李振洋切了一声： “ 他脾气渐长啊。 ” 他从竹席上拎起纸张，像厨子在库房中发现死耗子。 “ 升官是万恶之源 —— 这都第三稿了。你别发给我，徐英浩不在，让徐英浩写报告。 ”

“ 作为山东人，你能有这种认识，我非常敬佩。 ” 王一博说， “ 但就剩你没写过了。况且在昆仑山那会儿你是组长，是你和７４９的人打交道。 ” 他叹了口气： “ 我没看邮件，但大概也能猜到，是理事会在搜集跟那帮小孩相关的资料。李泰民只是学生会长，他决定不了什么。 ”

“ 在格尔木文物局，你说我们遇到的是普通小偷，但其实是他们吧？ ” 他说， “ 我也追出去了。虽然没看清，但我记得有个红头发。 ”

李振洋不接腔。他仔细地把报告纸折成花，令它在湿润的空气中沉沉浮浮。 “ 我也没看清。那天停电了。 ” 他平静地说， “ 倒是这几天，我路过凤麟洲，也看见他们。一群人住水上，被风纪部盯着。挺可怜的。 ”

“ 谁不可怜？ ” 王一博说。这时候吴世勋放下衣服，抽出魔杖，指挥废弃文件在空中排成队，依次把自己烧成灰，包括李振洋的作品。王一博与李振洋闭上嘴，看向他。 “ 不要吵架。 ” 他轻快地说， “ 有四个组去昆仑山，我们先和其他人保持一致。法不责众。 ”

“…… 下次动手前先说一声。 ” 王一博说。这些室友兼搭档常常有突发的短路行为，他不能理解，并因此心力交瘁。李振洋倒是见好就收。 “ 好办法啊小吴。 ” 他亲昵地凑过去， “ 人聪明，长得帅，这缝纫技术也日渐精进，愿意帮助你的室友吗？ ”

王一博知道这场沟通又失败了。他疲倦又心烦，倾诉的情绪哽住他的喉咙，他不得不开口。 “ 你别理他 —— 我在学生会遇到裴珠泫了。 ” 他欲止又言， “ 还有金泰妍。 ”

“ 裴珠泫挺倒霉的。 ” 李振洋说， “ 风纪部平时就那样，没人不逃岗，开学那天就一半人到场，偏偏她负责进校那段路 —— 但应该没事吧？她才七年级，又是韩国人，没什么好怀疑的。 ” 他捅捅吴世勋： “ 昨天开级长会，她去了吗？ ”

吴世勋点头。 “ 她还是级长。 ” 他难得地皱起眉头， “ 但金前辈 …… 她退会的时候就和泰民闹翻了。 ” 他疑问地看向王一博。李振洋长长地哦了一声。 “ 是八卦吗？ ” 他问， “ 我依稀记得他们之前是搭档，还有一个人，是谁来着？ ”

“ 那个人死在昆仑山了。 ” 王一博咬着牙。他像一个受潮的火药桶，无望地箍住胸腔内的无名怒火。它们郁结膨胀，但无处可去，而引线嘶嘶作响。他猛地坐下，捂住头。

“ 他们在吵架，我偷听了。 ” 他闷闷地说， “ 金泰妍问李泰民记不记得他们的朋友为什么死。 ”

他叫金钟铉。那毕竟是他人的伤心事，王一博不想讲得太详细。他也没有偷听的主观意图，但办公室的门虚掩着，他站在门外，进退不得，被这对昔日挚友的悲哀淹没。 “ 他还在青海。 ” 金泰妍说。王一博透过门缝看到她的背影，她瘦小，苍白，像一块浸透眼泪又晒干的旧棉布。 “ 他的母亲每年向佛寺捐款，祈祷失踪的孩子拥有平静、幸福的来生，而他躺在７４９的冰柜里。 ” 她说， “ 他还完整吗？他会被编号吗？多可笑，他甚至不是唯一被这样对待的西校区学生。 ”

“ 我们入学时，想到过今天吗？ ” 她很轻地问。 

连李振洋也不说话了。吴世勋放下衣服，也坐到地上。良久，他拍拍王一博的背。 “ 事出有因。 ” 他开了头又停下来。

“ 我认识那位前辈，也听到一些传闻。 ” 最终他说， “ 要谈这些实在很艰难 …… 只是泰妍前辈不会轻易提到这些。是不是发生了什么？ ”

王一博深深吸进一口气。 “ 你上次说你弟弟也读这里。 ” 他问李振洋， “ 他几年级？ ”

李振洋吓了一跳： “ 二年级啊，他去年才入学 —— 不会吧？ ” 他站起来： “ 理事会疯了？ ”

“ 可能是疯了。 ” 王一博疲惫地说， “ 十一月会有二年级和三年级的学生去昆仑遗址实践。他们打算在竞技会上挑人。 ”

这场雨下得久，降水范围沿着水道移动，最终到达学生会所在地。裴珠泫没带伞，因此走到游廊尽头就停住，给室友发求助讯息。有影子落到她即时通的屏幕上。她抬起头，迪丽热巴站在她眼前。她手上还拿着一把伞，好像要递过来，又仿佛没拿定主意，变成空中一个犹豫的顿号。

裴珠泫没有接她的伞。 “ 好久不见。 ” 她说。迪丽热巴似乎想要微笑，最终只是扯了扯嘴角。她不说话，但也不让开，两人尴尬地对峙着。裴珠泫叹了口气。

“ 开学那天，你来找我，拉我跟你一起去吃面。 ” 她短暂地停一停， “ 你是故意的吗？ ”

迪丽热巴没等她说完就说是。她好像还要说什么，可嘴张开又合上。只有雨声，雨水接连打在屋檐与树叶上，最终缓缓滴进泥地里。迪丽热巴的脸被雨伞的阴影遮住一半，又叠上一层层不同事物的影子，但眼睛还能看清。她的瞳仁藏着一点蓝，天色越暗越明显。

在雨声中，裴珠泫短暂地走神了。她想起她们第一次见面那天。她在图书馆的走廊吃干面包，回到座位，发现笔记本旁边多出一袋软糖和一张便利贴。 “ 别客气！ ” 纸条讲。她抬起头，坐在她对面的女孩支着下巴冲她笑。她的眼睛很大，但一笑就眯成缝，像蜂蜜罐掀开一线盖子。

那是很久之前的事了，又好像就在昨天。裴珠泫想。她们的友情没有多深刻，不过是常常一起吃饭的关系 —— 可那些都是快乐的时候。琐碎而妥帖的快乐，像是冬天热汤里的胡椒粉，不过是提味，不过是锦上添花，但想到要失去这些，她又难过起来。

“ 还有别的吗？ ” 她问， “ 有多少是假的？ ”

“ 就这一件事 —— 裴珠泫！ ” 迪丽热巴很急地叫她，却又沉默很久。 “ 裴珠泫。 ” 最终她说， “ 我骗了你。 ”

裴珠泫说： “ 好。 ” 她笑了笑，没有再说话。

裴珠泫的即时通里有全寝室的课表，她仔细查阅，请姜涩琪来接她，但金艺琳也跟过来。她们拿着伞和热奶茶狂奔而至，发现她一个人坐在回廊的栏杆上，靠着柱子睡着了。


	7. 夜航船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李永钦在开学典礼当日与昆仑来客有所交谈，他因此接受了749局的询问。询问结束后，他向裴珠泫提出自己的疑问，并在事后退出风纪部。  
> 与此同时，与昆仑来客相关的传闻在校内甚嚣尘上，而李永钦在校船上偶遇昆仑人的首领池韩率，与他共同观看了一场蜃的梦境，并且得知了一些令人意外的故事。

西校区与作为景区的圆明园面积相等，这有利有弊，对宿舍远离教学区者特别不利。它面积太大，路又过窄，比起陆地反而是水域连通四处，因此校方不开通校车，改设校船。校船航速慢，仅有一艘，停靠站点奇多，没有老生愿意乘坐，新生在船上眼睁睁地错过几次上课时间，便也知道放弃。但这天晚上 Ten 在炼金工房呆到十一点，中本悠太还骑走了他的自行车，他只能去搭船。

行吧，至少还有艘船。他想。可他还没消气，拿出即时通对中本悠太打字：滚。

李永钦：我得坐校船从福海到断桥，你猜我几点能到宿舍：）

李永钦：遇到水鬼我就让它来找你：）））

工房建在水边佛塔的地下层，走到地面上就是船港，李永钦等在杨柳树下，时不时要打蚊子。树影里蝉叫了一百二十声，水面有光来了，冷青色从舷窗照出来，船头一盏红灯晃晃悠悠。他小心地踩上舷梯，跨过钻出踏板缝隙的石灰岩与水草，拿校徽在舱门感应器上打卡。 “ 嗯 …… 辛苦了。 ” 他说。

他总觉得需要对它道谢，也犹豫过应不应该以 “ 船 ” 来称呼它，因为它大概是活的。此刻他坐在类似于观光潜艇的舱室里，塑料甲板下藏着一系列平衡装置，再往下就是覆盖着沉积物的巨大贝类。它实在太有合成兽的气质，李永钦一度怀疑这是个由游戏王爱好者主导的沉船改造工程，后来他翻新生手册，知道生物的那部分是一只蜃，很可能是本地原住民。它与校方达成协议，承担运输工作。舱内没有人，但椅子下方散着几张传单。李永钦弯下腰去读字，发现是神奇生物保护组织对其工作时长和待遇的抗议。 “ 提供健康检查，并且公布结果 ……” 他逐字念出声，想起上次全宿舍一起乘船，郑在玹拿这件事吓唬他。

“ 你见过它张壳？ ” 郑在玹说， “ 没人见过。所以它可能已经死了。一具尸体每天在学校里漂流，你想想。 ”

他没起身，保持靠近甲板的姿势。水流声规律地回荡，听久了仿佛多出一个沉闷的响声。 “ 是心跳吧？你还活着吧？ ” 他问。

没有回应。船舱座椅又硬又冷，李永钦索性坐到地上，在水声中胡思乱想。他刚完成一个大作业，身体疲惫，头脑像过热的齿轮一样空转。一闲下来，他免不了要回忆开学那天。

那天他也遇见裴珠泫。在学生会，他录完口供，跌跌撞撞地冲进厕所，对着洗手池呕吐。当他抬起头，眼前的镜子映出裴珠泫的脸。她站在厕所门口，难得地露出不知所措的神情。

“…… 我特别受不了吐真剂。胃不好。 ” 李永钦说。他与裴珠泫不熟，此刻更加不知道要说什么。他给水池施了个清洁咒，裴珠泫还没有离开，他只能从镜子里观察她。顶灯投下惨白的光，照出她眼底的青黑与嘴唇的死皮。她没扎头发，额前新生的短发散乱地刺着，衬得她皮肤更白而嘴唇更红。 “ 对不起。 ” 她说。

或许是吐真剂还残留着药效。 “ 你事先知道吗？ ” 李永钦脱口而出。胃部又开始痉挛，他狼狈地捂住它，另一只手撑住洗手台。魔杖被按在台面上，他盯住镜中人的眼睛。

“ 我不知道。 ” 裴珠泫说。她拨开挡住眼睛的头发，平静地与他对视。 “ 我有去过昆仑的朋友，聊天时偶尔会听到一些事，这些人很危险。 ” 她说， “ 我不会让低年级学生挡在前面。 ”

“ 其实没事，我也没被怎么样。 ” 李永钦听见自己说。紧张退潮之后，虚脱感汹涌地拍打着他的脑子。他可能还笑了两声。你们谈到池韩率了吗？他在心里问，并咬紧牙关不讲出口。

现在他已经知道大眼睛男孩叫池韩率了。询问中有人提到这个名字。有老师在场，本国巫师大使馆也派来职员，但实际与李永钦谈话的是 749 的工作人员。他的态度不算友善。当他拿出吐真剂，那位李永钦不认识的老师眉头紧蹙。 “ 我们的学生是未成年的外国人。 ” 她说， “ 这是违法的。 ”

“ 严格地说，这场询问同样不怎么合法。 ” 工作人员和气地说。他看向场中众人，眼神仿佛是征求意见，语气却是肯定的： “ 药剂的用量受到在场各位的监督，而结束后我们会和他立下保密誓。 ”

李永钦接受了反胃、办公室过亮的灯光、誓言之火的灼烧感，以及那位老师抱歉的眼神。他回到宿舍，舍友们正在讨论昆仑来客。 “ 他们住在凤麟洲，水中央，没有直接通向岸的路。 ” 董思成说， “ 我看到水边还加了个岗哨，亮着灯，大概风纪部的人已经过去了。 ”

“ 这么夸张，是赵灵儿吗？ ” 他吐槽，但和他一间宿舍的都是外国人，没有人知道《仙剑奇侠传》。大家捧场地笑笑，李永钦在这笑声中推开房门。或许他的脸色太差，笑声停下来，有人给他倒来一杯热水。

“ 你还好吗？ ” 朋友们担忧地问。李永钦摆摆手，他沉默地爬上床，把头埋进被子。

此后的一段时间，关于昆仑来客与白色巨鸟的传闻在校园中蔓延壮大。图书馆的神奇生物类馆藏受到空前的欢迎，金道英找李永钦吃饭，抱怨他的美国兄弟抢走他辛苦筛选的资料。 “ 但他拿那天的录像来交换，我想想也不算吃亏。 ” 他说。李永钦没评论，他继续讲： “ 考虑到他们是从昆仑来的，我猜或者是青鸟，或者是凤凰类。也可能是迦楼罗，但喙部不像。可惜暂时没法判断得更细，它毕竟是拟像，而且尾部与头部的损伤都太严重了 —— 你吃完了吗？我还有一会儿，你等等我。 ”

李永钦早已习惯这位宅男同学的作风。 “ 没事，你吃。 ” 他放下筷子，向后仰倒，把重心完全放在椅背上。他的目光越过金道英，落向窗外，投至浅绿的水面。

早年校方尚有保护古建的心思，认为旧园林的土地也是文物，因此校园最早的食堂是若干艘石舫，靠车辆与飞行设备和岸上的厨房连通。学生们对此多有抱怨，特别针对由地精驾驶的潲水车，但此刻李永钦觉得在水上也挺好。他向远方眺望，湖面宽广、平静，微微地泛起雾气，凤麟洲上白塔的影子若隐若现。

也有学生试图一探凤麟洲，全被风纪部员抓住。处罚通告接二连三地群发到每一台即时通，李永钦一条都没读。他仍然处在矛盾之中，下意识躲避与这场意外相关的一切，又被怂恿着靠近 —— 最初的一点儿 crush 和噩梦中的询问室纠缠在一起，发酵成某种更危险但更甜美的悸动。他住在正觉寺，离凤麟洲不远，经常要骑车路过此地。他把车蹬得更快，余光却被湖上白塔牢牢吸住。他曾经撞见他们晾晒衣物，结块的毛皮与泛白的布料在风中飘扬。他们在昆仑的日子很艰难吗？他忍不住想。

甲板下方传来装置运作的沉闷声响，蜃船靠岸了。李永钦猜想不会有新乘客，他站起身，跪在座椅上朝远处看，想知道凤麟洲会不会亮着灯，但船头的感应器响了。他惊讶地回头，高个子青年佝着腰钻进船舱。他穿着西校区的文化衫， “For Wizards and Witches” 的印花在冷光下有些刺眼。是池韩率。李永钦倒吸一口气，抓紧魔杖。池韩率也发现他。看见李永钦，他愣了愣，马上笑起来，还冲他招手。

“ 抱歉，那天走得急。 ” 他说。或许是注意到李永钦的紧张，他走进船舱就停住，坐在离李永钦最远的地方。李永钦还抓着魔杖，像炸毛的猫一样绷直脊椎。他尴尬地坐下，试图摆出藐视敌人的姿态，可池韩率的 T 恤过分显眼，又多少有些讽刺。他的余光落在池韩率胸前，池韩率摊一摊手。

“ 今天我们的衣服被收走了，据说是要送去化验。你们的同学又带来这些衣服。 ” 他低下头，稍微拎起布料，拉平印花部分的褶皱。 “ 我不懂英文。咏珊，就是那个红头发女孩，她看到这些字倒是很生气，说这是侮辱人。 ” 他松开手， “ 我想，衣服就是衣服，但我没资格教育她。 ”

“ 住进凤麟洲那天，我也挺不开心。 ” 他自嘲地笑笑， “ 真正的凤麟洲在西海，西海在昆仑山顶。海枯之前，那里是很美的地方 …… 我们从小就听说，总想回去看看，没想到先来了这里。 ”

“…… 他们不该这么做。 ” 李永钦说。话说出口，他有些后悔，但船舱里没有别人，不会再有这样的机会了，而他想说的太多，一旦开始就收不住。 “ 可是你们为什么要来？ ” 他问。

“ 一方面是想试试能不能活得更好。 ” 池韩率说， “ 我们的老师很久之前就死了。我们没有身份证，没有家人，又长得像小孩，生活一直很难。 ” 他伸出左手，过分光洁的皮肤在灯光下像是金属，而茧与伤疤渐渐浮现，布满指掌，后者延伸到衣袖以内。 “ 遮习惯了，都露出来的话，很难找到正经工作。 ” 他说， “ 我们当中最小的孩子今年就能上学了，总不能让她也落得这么一双手。 ”

他没有再伪装。伤痕像火山岩层的裂缝，灼痛李永钦的眼睛。他家境殷实，很少在金钱上为难，体会不了池韩率的生活，又担心贸然评价太过失礼。 “ 已经很晚了，你在外面干什么？ ” 他生硬地转变话题，又扭开头。他猜想自己在池韩率眼中也很幼稚。

“ 散步啊。 ” 池韩率笑起来。 “ 你不用害怕，我对这里的学生没有恶意，倒不如说是有些羡慕吧 ……” 他说， “ 我不算是进过正常的学校，所以真的挺好奇，但白天出来会被围观，还有人递战书，太麻烦了。 ”

“ 那风纪部知道吗？ ” 李永钦问。 “ 他们不答应。 ” 池韩率说， “ 我理解这种顾虑，所以偷偷出门。所以你这次能不能不要上报？ ” 讲到这里，他的语气透出一点符合外表年龄的轻快。我可能又在脸红。李永钦懊丧地想。他想说自己已经退出风纪部了，又没开口。

“ 看情况吧。 ” 他说，这样或许会显得成熟一点。池韩率看着他。过了一会儿，地上的传单凭空而起，朝着池韩率飞过去。他抓住纸张，从衣袋掏出一只笔，快速地写下什么。

“ 之前我就想说，你的精神好像不太好。 ” 他说， “ 就当是我在贿赂你吧！送你一道符。没有陷阱，不是恶咒，如果你们有符咒课，可以请老师帮你鉴定，其他老师应该也行。不是什么复杂的东西。 ” 他边写边读传单上的字： “ 我没带符纸出门，效果可能会弱一些 —— 健康检查？它倒是挺健康的，而且睡眠质量很好。这样的蜃还可以活很久。 ”

李永钦瞪大眼： “ 你怎么知道？ ” 他说完又想起来： “ 昆仑山上也有蜃吗？ ”

“ 有一只，比它老很多，一直在睡觉。 ” 池韩率说， “ 但它们睡着的时候对外界也有反应，有点像梦游 …… 不然这个交通装置也没法运行。 ” 他拍拍座椅： “ 你听，它呼吸的声音比之前重很多，可能是听到我们在说话。 ”

李永钦将信将疑，池韩率抬起头，还想再说什么，却突然停下。 “ 天呐。 ” 他小声感叹，面孔仿佛被什么点亮。你转过头。他向李永钦比口型。

李永钦也回过头。玻璃窗外，郁郁的烟霞自水下无声地涌出，在船舷边缠绕，蒸腾。它随着蜃船前行，拖出连绵的尾迹，将水面与天色缓缓拉开。他盯住色彩最浓处，仿佛坠入梦幻，好像能望到天边最远处，又好像从云上俯瞰而下。像万花筒。他想。我在万花筒里。

而万花筒的中央是一点银白色。李永钦仔细看，又发现那是断续的线。是队列。他没来由地笃定。素白衣服的人形藏在云雾里，向着某个方向行进。这队伍映在不同的镜子中，镜像彼此首尾相连，他不知道他们将去往何处，但他的思绪被拽到镜筒的另一端，落进持镜者的眼睛，陷入近乎漠然的平静之中：只不过是落下一片叶子，世界的枝条尚且繁茂。他想。又或者是它想。

他被人摇醒。眼前是池韩率忧虑的面孔。 “ 你还好吗？你在发抖。 ” 他说。

李永钦勉强笑了笑。他想要开口，却不知该怎样描述，最终只能说： “ 我看见一列人 …… 也可能不是。 ” 他听见池韩率在叹气。

“ 我知道。 ” 他说， “ 我也是第一次看见。 ”

你知道这是什么？李永钦很想问，但他有种直觉，仿佛问出口便将有什么永久地改变。 “ 这云从水下来，又跟着船走。 ” 他说。霞光仍然涌动着，他瞥一眼窗外，又猛地挪开眼： “ 这是蜃景吗？ ”

“ 是。 ” 池韩率说， “ 这是它的梦。 ”

他仿佛不受影响，随意地撑住椅背，又向外望。李永钦不敢再看，只好观察池韩率。青年的面容映出云霞的影子，因此显得艳丽，但他的神情变得疲惫，甚至有些悲伤。 “ 是这只蜃的梦，但未必是它的记忆。 ” 他像是想要打破这寂静， “ 我曾经听说蜃的梦是共通的，刚成形的小蜃也会梦见数千年前的故事。原来真是这样。 ”

所以这景象发生在很久之前。李永钦暗自记下。池韩率停了停，又继续说： “ 你挺幸运的。见到蜃梦的人不算多，更不要说这么近 —— 不如你许个愿吧。 ” 他说， “ 会实现的。 ”

李永钦明白他想转变话题。这时他们靠得很近，愧疚之情与亲近感在李永钦心中暂时地占据上风。 “ 好啊。 ”  他说，又开玩笑地补上一句： “ 我希望金道英能搞清楚那只鸟是什么，就是开学典礼上那只。我没能看见，但他似乎很想知道。 ”

这不是一个成功的玩笑。话音出口，李永钦便意识到，因为池韩率怔住了。他的神情相当复杂，但一瞬间又化作认命般的坦然。 “ 你可以不说的。 ” 李永钦脱口而出，他慌乱地试图补救： “ 他可以自己查，他网络技术很好，总有办法知道 —— 这也不是什么大事！不知道并不会怎么样 ……” 池韩率摆摆手。 “ 没事。 ” 他说， “ 这不是能瞒住的。决定要来的那一刻，有些事就已经定好了。 ” 

他退开一步，从座椅上捡起纸页，将其中一张折成信封，另一张塞进去，又递给李永钦。 “ 刚才就写好了，没来得及给你。 ” 他说， “ 真的不是什么坏东西。我给许多小孩都写过。 ” 又很突兀地讲： “ 我曾经以为来这里就是抛下过去的第一步，但其实不能 —— 算了。你带了校徽吗？ ”

李永钦怔怔地，他接过信封，又把徽章递过去。池韩率没有接，他摊开右手，手心浮出一块冰晶，晶体当中藏着一块黑石。而校徽竟变得滚烫，又挣动起来。李永钦吓了一跳，他下意识松开徽章，而它没有掉落，在空中不安地沉浮。他又去看那冰晶，发现当中并不是凝结成块的矿物，而是一捧灰尘，墨黑的颗粒彼此排斥，正缓缓地蠕动着。

“ 这是那只鸟的余烬。 ” 池韩率说， “ 那时我说我从昆仑来，所以你的同学或许已经猜到了，它是上古的青鸟，在大灾劫中烧尽了，只剩下劫灰。 ”

“ 是，他猜到了。 ” 李永钦打断他， “ 我会恭喜他 …… 可以了！ ” 他想要说服青年： “ 如果你不想说，就不要讲。我不会告诉别人，我们可以立保密誓，你还可以拿走我的记忆 ——” 池韩率只看着他。

“ 在昆仑山，到处都是劫灰。 ” 他说， “ 我和它一起生活得太久，人也变得不太一样 —— 我之前给你添了很大的麻烦，所以想送你一个礼物做补偿。刚才我让你许愿，是无论你说什么都会实现，而你说要 ‘ 搞清楚 ’ ，所以还不够 …… 没事的，这些事瞒不住的。 ”

“ 你不想知道为什么它会发烫吗？ ” 他像是想开玩笑，指了指空中的校徽，让它飞出一个复杂的路线。 “ 有人在里面嵌了一点点劫灰，又强行活化它，作为装置的动力来源。 ” 他说， “ 这所学校的法术装置几乎都是这个原理，而圆明园的劫灰都从昆仑来，很难不彼此共鸣。所以我不用校徽也能在这里来去自如，多少也算个附赠的小秘密吧。 ”

“ 灾劫之后，神都死了，人却没有。 ” 池韩率说。冰晶也浮起来，他凝视它，神色却有些恍惚，仿佛透过它看往别处。 “ 总有人来昆仑山寻宝，却没人说得清宝藏究竟是什么，直到有人发现劫灰蕴藏着大量的魔力，却很难带离昆仑，后面的故事实在不怎么样。 ” 他叹了一口气， “ 西校区之所以叫西校区，是因为建校者占领昆仑，却不满足于此。他们笃信劫灰遍布传说中的神地，而昆仑只是最西边，这就是我所知的校史。至于它怎么挪到北京，就是另外一段故事了。 ”

“ 它很痛苦 —— 那只青鸟。 ” 他说， “ 劫灰的力量来自残余的魂魄，来这里的那天，我们想要展示自己的来历与筹码，所以复现了它的灵魂。已经不知道过去多少年，可它还在火里。 ”


End file.
